Haruhi's Only Gonna Break Your Heart
by BabyJaguar
Summary: Another SongFic. Haruhi has had enough of Renge's love. So she finally snaps. This could be bad...


It was a slow and long Monday, when the afternoon finally rolled around, Haruhi wasn't feeling too well. She had assessments that were due the end of the week and she was struggling to finish them off. But the Twins insisted that she attend, because if she didn't Kyoya would give her a world of pain.

Tamaki and Rengé were at each other's throats. Arguing about what their theme for the next few sessions would be. She complained how he was too simple in the themes, whilst he complained that Kyoya was cutting back on the funding for such things in order to gain higher profit for balls and such.  
When the two noticed Haruhi and the Twins walking into the room, both of them lit up and decided to grace Haruhi with their presence. It didn't take long for Haruhi's looks to shoo Tamaki off to a corner, but Rengé decided to hang around for a while.

She went on about how she had spent her weekend doing various things with her Father and where they went on their Café crawls. Then she started to fawn over Haruhi, asking her if she'd like to go out on a date sometime and if she'd like to ask her to one of the upcoming Ouran events.  
It'd gone on too long. Haruhi could generally calm herself down, but the advances from Rengé were getting too much. Rengé's over obsessive love towards her had finally snapped the support that kept Haruhi sane, and she lost it.

Sadly, it happened just as the guests were being welcomed into Music Room Three.

'Now listen to me Rengé. Before I 'love' and leave you.' Haruhi started, anger lacing her voice. 'I'm not some heart breaker, and I don't want to deceive you.'  
By then, Haruhi's customers were swooning and quite shocked at the same time. Kind Haruhi was telling the poor girl how 'he' lacked feelings for the French girl. The other hosts had noticed, and were wondering if whether they should step in or not. If Haruhi blew her cover, she would have to go back to being the clubs bitch.

'You've fallen for me, and it's not that I'm not easy to please – this will tear you apart' She continued, trying to calm herself down but struggling to do so. Rengé was trying to comprehend what Haruhi was saying. Sure, Rengé was a little slow at times but she should've been able to get what Haruhi was hinting at.  
'We tried to tell you from the start…' Tamaki butted in, trying to hide the scene that was unfolding rapidly. Haruhi nodded, 'From the start.'

'He's only gonna break break-' Kaoru piped up, in a sing song voice  
'Break break your heart.' Hikaru finished in the same voice, taking his brother's arm in his. They then started this up in a chant, continuing their 'Break a break your heart' going louder then softer as they completed each round. It didn't seem as if they were going to end it anytime soon.

'Woah, woah.' Rengé said, confusion clear to those watching what was happening. Tilting her head, Kyoya understood that no matter what Haruhi did or said, her secret had just been revealed to all those who were able to catch on.  
Some of the girls had looks of absolute shock on their face, stunned that they had been conned by the club that Haruhi was a male, when in all fact she lacked in certain areas and excelled, well… partially excelled in others.

'There's no point trying to hide,' He told Haruhi, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 'There's no point trying to evade it. You've now caused a problem, to do with your misbehaving.' At that, her pupils dilated, and it dawned on her what she had just done.

'But she fell for me!' Haruhi pleaded at the Shadow King, as she tried to pull herself out of the whole she had just dug for herself.  
'You're here to please,' Kyoya reasoned.  
'The debt will tear me apart!'  
'We told you from the start, Haruhi. From the start.' At that, Kyoya pulled out his laptop and began typing away, as poor Haruhi shot the glare of a lifetime at Rengé who was slowly dawning on what the commoner host was getting at.  
The twins were still chanting away in the background, their cycle of 'Break break your heart'.

Inhaling slowly, Haruhi told Rengé 'Now, I know karma's going to get me now for being so cold. I'm a female, right? I was born as a girl, and as a girl I was born.' That was the tip of the iceberg. Rengé fully understood now. She had fallen for the host. The host who was in disguise as a male. Wow, did she feel stupid.  
'I'm telling you this, 'cause falling for me is only going to tear you apart…' Haruhi softened, unsure of what to expect as a reaction.  
'YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME FROM THE START!' Rengé snapped, hints of wailing in her voice. 'Why! This is so stupid! Why are you hosting if you're a female? THIS IS ABSURD. TAMAKI YOU FOOL. I hate what you've done! You're terrible, you're manipulative! You're..' Rengé went off on her tangents of how she now hated the club, and refused to manage for it any longer. She finalised her efforts by turning around to Haruhi and with tears in her eyes, 'You're the worst of the lot of them!' and with that she stormed out.

The customers that sat there watching the entire spectacle, either agreed with Rengé and walked out, or walked up to Haruhi with their kind words of 'Oh that's terrible, how did you get caught into this?' and 'I think it's great to have a female around here hosting, adds a new perspective.'

'She's only gonna break a break a break a break your heart…' The twins continued, cackling away at their little tune, as Tamaki slowly died on the sideline as his daughter was truly revealed as who she was.

Kyoya frowned, the amount of customers that they had just lost in one go was quite substantial.  
'Haruhi,' He called out over the customers. 'This will be added to your debt. No discussion.' Haruhi sighed, and shrugged. About time she got it out that she was a girl anyway, she thought.

* * *

**_BabyJaguar Pawprint: _Ahh fun fun. I like this writing of SongFics. Nice way to pass the time. Hope you enjoyed. Reveiw if you feel like it (:**


End file.
